


WANKY

by ithilien22



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blaine tries sending Santana 'Courage' texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WANKY

On Tuesday, Santana gets a text from a number she doesn’t recognize. She thinks it’s probably just Puck screwing around with her, so she replies to the vaguely creepy “you’re not alone :)” with a racy picture message and a pretty scandalous suggestion of what Puck might do with it.

If she’d known that she was actually sending a picture of her bare breasts to a horrified gay guy and – by extension – his two straight best friends (who quickly proceed to circulate the photo around to practically their entire all boys’ school) well… she probably still would have done it.


End file.
